Dear Other
by C1ever C1ara
Summary: Drabbles from the Harry Potter universe in the form of letters, poem, and the written word.
1. Dear Scorpius

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter. If I did I could afford collage.

A/N: This is unbetaed and was written somewhat hastily. But I hope you enjoy!

Description: Pretend, for a second, that Rose was a Obscurous? What would she have to say to Scorpius then? / Based off my Rose Weasley character from an old RP.

* * *

Dear Scorpious Malfoy,

Once upon a time I think I loved you. We were twelve and it was a warm summer. I remember that clearly. It was hot and humid and all too warm. Normally I never saw anyone that wasn't my family. I always lived in London or at the Burrow, and I was Different. Being different means being sheltered, they never say this to you, but you always know because you never get the same life as everyone else. You're just kept in a box and you learn to live in that box. You may despise that box, but the box is everything you know.

But you were the first person I'd seen in years that wasn't family. Maybe you don't know this. But it's true. I remember that so clearly. You had made friends with Albus and you visited over the summer, because, like Albus, you had no friends. Well, except for each other off course. I like to believe that you had friends, but you were also different. And as I said, being different means being sheltered, and as all sheltered kids know, that means knowing no one. From the moment I met you I knew you liked you though. Not necessarily like a crush, but just like friend. I knew that I was always going to like you.

I'd been warned away from the Malfoy's my entire life. I'd been told you were evil and someone you should avoid. That you family was toxic and that you would poison me. It was understandable with my mom and dad's history with your family. But it was unforgivable at the very same. When I first met you, I expected someone harsh, and hard to understand, cold and removed like your dad seemed. Someone aloof and far far above us. I was wrong though. No, you were warmth personified. Your light hair wasn't bleach blonde, it was simply the lightest possible colour of the sand, warm and pretty. You were kind and funny and clever. You were nice to me. You actually talked to me. No one talked to me back then. Visa versa though, I couldn't find the courage to talk most days. Most importantly though you understood what it was like to be lonely, to be sheltered and have no friends. I was so lonely back then you see, and you were there.

I liked that, and I loved you for that. I loved how you seemed to understand what quiet and shy and goofy meant. How important it was when you didn't have a world to interact with. All because where your world had been there was simply a gaping crater because something so bad had happened that all that was left was a hole. Not in your heart though, but in your being.

You mom had died and I had lost my magic.

We were missing part of our souls, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, I'd found my soul in you and you're kindness. I thought that maybe I didn't need magic as long as I had your beautiful kindness to hold me. For a very long time I was right too. For a very long time i had no need for magic as long as i had you company that perpetuated me and filled that gap in me.

You talked to me, and very fast I fell in love. I feel in love with everything about you too. You smiled just right and you knew when to laugh at my jokes. You gasped at the right times in stories and always wanted to play all the right games. You would listen to my favourite music with me and bring me chocolate from Hogsmeade. You told me about Hogwarts and magic. You taught me how the world wasn't nearly as cruel as I thought it was. You taught me that sometimes it was kind and helpful. I began to forgive the world. We were infinite. Most of all though? You were just there, and I didn't need anything more than you being just there for me. Or anyone being there. But you were and that mattered.

This childhood infatuation stayed for some years. It never quite ended, it just kept puttering on and it became the thing that I began to thrive off of. It didn't last for ever though, nothing lasts forever, that's the way of the world after all. No, thirteen came for me and my world changed. The revelation of hatred came for it, it took me prisoner and soon that was my lifeblood. I didn't have any reason to hate you of course. I never did. Hating you would've been like hating myself. But to my mind, the idea of hope that you might one day love me back was demolished. I was too awful, too broken, too weak to be worth that. I had too much hatred in my eyes and soul to love. Simple. Love was driven out by hate and the want to survive and the need to thrive. Thriving was all that mattered from there on out because all I'd ever known was weakness, and now I wanted to be the strongest. I was determined to never be weak once more and that I would become stronger than any other I'd ever known.

Hate became my drug, and I was as addicted as a cocaine addict to cocaine. I don't think I could've lived without it.

I eventually made it to Hogwarts, and our houses were as different as night and day. You were warm bravery in a Gryffindor and my quest for revenge and ambition to be the best drove my Slytherin soul. We never knew what to do with each other. I think it was then that we began to separate and go our separate ways. I took the path you swore off you, and you took the path I swore to never again touch.

I never reached my quest though, I simply became extraordinary in the confines that society had placed me in, and eventually I grew up. I let go of my driving hatred and began to let love back in. I began to love. I began to learn what it was to have a soul be made of peace, not war, and I looked back I realised something.

I'd never fell in love you with, as much as I thought I did. I think I fell in love with the idea of you almost, the kindness and the idea that I could be loved and that someone might love me. I felt like I was unloveable, and you convinced me that maybe I wasn't at all.

But you were the first one, an because of that I adored you more than anything else. Not loved, simply adored. I don't think that I will ever not love you again, or really ever not hold some minor infatuation with you because of the kindness you presented. But I don't think that I'll ever love you in that way that I thought I once did. Of course I always will love you, but I don't think it'll ever be anything more than the love a girl has for her brother, because in so many ways that's what you gave me. Familial love that I wasn't getting from my family.

I know, perhaps, this was a ridiculous thing to be telling you, I realise that it was maybe a foolish thing to do. But I needed to tell you this. This closure is what I needed, to know that nothing would be unsaid between us because I don't think I could bare it if you or I died without me ever telling you this.

I wish you the best,

Rose Granger-Weasley


	2. Unrequited Love Poem

Disclaimer: Me no own HP.

* * *

Love is a very very funny thing.

I once swore I would never fall in love

No I would never fall in love

Never fall in love indeed.

But I think that, maybe, I have fallen in love

and it was an accident.

that happened inbetween.

I certainly didn't mean to.

That much was certainly clear

I certainly didn't mean to.

But you were always here

You hair was always beautiful

Your smile even better.

And when I tried to find fault you

I simply had to beggar.

Because you see, finding fault with you

Is like finding fault with the sun

The sun is too bright

Too iridescent

To ever be able to look in it's direction

So when I looked at you, your beautiful eyes

simply seemed to catch my breath

and steal away my mind.

So now I'm stuck with loving you

and I can't escape

instead, you stand there

smiling bright

and giving me some hate

The only bit of you you give me

is your middle finger

and I think the sentance I hear most often from your lovely mouth is,

"Fuck you."

So instead I sigh, and write this poem,

as I try not to cry.

and I've decided despite the heartbreak

I'll simply try that much harder.


End file.
